


My Saviour

by KiliFanatic89



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Bella, Cunnilingus, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Female Bilbo, Kíli Mpreg, Oral Sex, Past Mpreg, Physical Abuse, Rape, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiliFanatic89/pseuds/KiliFanatic89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the Quest-For as long as he has been alive Kili has been abused by his own family. He believes that he does not deserve love, until one day, a certain hobbit comes into his life. A hobbit who may just be Kili's Guardian Angel. I WILL NOT BE CONTINUING THIS STORY, ANY OTHER WRITERS ARE WELCOME TO TAKE IT UP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beggining

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags as this story may be triggering for some readers. This story will include: Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Self-Harm, Self-Esteem Issues, Incestual Rape

The Shire:

Ms Belladonna Baggins (Bella for short) was sitting on the bench in the perfectly manicured garden of Bag-End enjoying a lovely pipe of Old Toby, when a shadow fell over her. The Hobbit looked up, startled, and found a very tall old man dressed from head-to-foot in grey. Bella stared at him at for a moment, then remembered her manners and said, " Good Morning". " What do you mean Good Morning?", the old man asked before launching into a discussion about what Good Morning stands for. When he was finished, Bella's pipe had fallen out of her mouth, and she said, "Well, all of them at once I suppose". "Indeed", the old man grumbled. Bella patiently waited for him to say something else, but when he didn't, she asked, " Can I help you?". "That remains to be seen", the old man grumbled again before saying, " I am looking for someone to share in an Adventure". The pipe fell out of Bella's mouth again, and she spluttered, " An adventure? Well I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have interest in adventures. Nasty, uncomfortable things, make you late for dinner" she replied, standing up, walking over to her letterbox, and getting the mail out. Bella looked through the letters for a moment (puffing on her pipe again) before turning to the stranger and saying "Good Morning". "As if I should have lived to be "good morninged" by Belladonna Took's daughter as if I was selling buttons at the door! you've changed Bella Baggins, ad not entirely for the better" the stranger grouched. 

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Bella asked dumbfounded that this odd person knew her name." I'm Gandalf my dear, and Gandalf means ME". " Not Gandalf The Grey who made such excellent fireworks?! Old Took used to have them on Mid-Summers Eve! I had no idea you were still in business". Bella instantly regretted saying that last part, and Gandalf who had been smiling and nodding her words, now had a frown on his face. " And where else should I be?" Bella flushed with embarrassment until Gandalf muttered, " At least you remember something about me , even if its only my fireworks. Very well, it shall be very good for you, and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others immediately". 

"NO!" Bella snapped, " there will be no others, we do no want any adventures here, I suggest you try over the hill or across the water. Good Morning" She said, walked into her Smial and locked the door. She heard a faint scratching noise on her door, and looked out the window to see Gandalf carving something into the wood. Bella sighed, and resolutely put all thoughts of adventures out of her mind.

 

Bree-

Two dwarves were making their way to the village of Bree. One was golden-haired, blue-eyed, and had a regal air about him. He also had an odd beard that consisted of two short braids hanging on each side of his mouth. He was tall for a dwarf, but broad-shouldered and thick-set. The dwarf travelling with him couldn't have been more different.  
he had scraggly raven-coloured hair and chocolate brown eyes. Unlike his companion, this dwarf was tall and lean, with fair features. While his partner looked like he could take on anything that was thrown at him, the dark-haired dwarf looked like he was about to crumble under some form of pressure. " When we get to the Inn, you will give me a bath and then clean my swords" the blonde dwarf suddenly spoke up." Yes, master Fili", His companion said quietly. He had learned that it was easier to obey his master. Fili suddenly stopped, and leaned in to sniff his slave's hair. " Mm, you smell so good Kili. Maybe later I will let you suck my cock", Fili breathed into Kili's ear. " I would like that Master", Kili replied meekly. Fili resumed walking again, much to Kili's relief. " We are due to meet the others at the Hobbits home tomorrow night. If I catch you looking at ANYONE, and vice-versa, you will be punished severely, okay?" Kili nodded to say he understood his masters threat, although he couldn't understand why ANYONE would look at a dwarf who was fucked by his own brother.


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dwarves arrive at Bag-End, and Bella meets Kili

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please read the tags and warnings first.  
> Warnings for this chapter are: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Self-Harm, Incestual Rape

Bag-End:

Bella scooped the grilled fish out of the saucepan and put it on a dinner plate filled with Roast Potatoes and Vegies. She sat down, sprinkled some salt and lemon over her dinner, and was just about to tuck in when the doorbell rang. A disgruntled Bella abandoned her meal, and opened the large round door, to find a very large, burly dwarf looking right at her. " Dwalin, at yer service", the dwarf said while making a half bow. Bella started, and said " Bella Baggins at yours", while hastily tying her dressing gown up. Dwalin was all muscles. He was bald on the top of his head, but had long grey hair on all sides, along with a beard. The top of his head and his arms were covered in strange tattoos, he also had a pair of Knuckle-Dusters on his hands. Dwalin's clothes were rugged and well-worn, He also had a strong thick accent in his voice.

Bella was dragged from her musings, when Dwalin pushed past her, and into Bag-End. The nerve of some people!, she thought angrily and was about to tell him so, when she realised it wouldn't be safe to make THIS dwarf angry. Instead she said, " Do I know you?". "No", Dwalin grunted, as if she was simple-minded, threw his cloak at her, and asked, " Which way lassie? is it down here?". "I'm sorry, what's down here?", a confused Bella asked. " Supper! he said there would be food, and lots of it". " Who said that?" Bella asked, even more confused than before. A few minutes later, Bella was watching the dwarf devour her dinner. She watched in revulsion as Dwalin ate the whole fish, bones and all. " Very good this. Any more?" "Oh, yes of course" Bella said as she gave him some seedcakes, stealing a couple for herself." Dwalin greedily gobbled them, " I wasn't expecting company" Bella told him, trying to start up a conversation. Before she could say something else, the doorbell rang again and she went to answer it. The door opened up to a short elderly dwarf with long white hair, and a matching beard which was fork-tipped at the end. This dwarf had a grandfatherly feel about him, and he looked very wise. " Balin, at yer service", the old dwarf said, and made a sweeping bow towards Bella.

"Good Evening" was all Bella managed to force out. " Yes, yes it is, though I think it might rain later", Balin replied looking up at the sky before turning back to Bella. "Am I late?" he asked, " Late for what?" Bella replied while peering at Balin's face. Before he could answer, Balin spotted Dwalin (who was trying to fit a meaty hand inside Bella's cookie jar), and laughed. " Ha! Evening brother", Dwalin turning around to face his brother. " By my beard, you're shorter and wider than last we met". "Wider, not shorter. Smart enough for the both of us", Balin retorted then he put both hands on his brothers shoulders, Dwalin doing the same, and they head-butted each-other so hard, Bella could hear a loud crack.  
Affronted by this viscous display, Bella hurriedly followed them into the pantry, and started trying to convince them to leave. After a few minutes of being ignored, Bella said " I'm going to have speak my mind, I'm sorry" Both brothers looked at her before Balin said " Apology accepted", and then they returned to their previous task.

Bella opened her mouth to say something else, but before she could, the doorbell rang a third time. This time there were two dwarves, one golden-haired, the other raven-haired. "Fili" the blonde dwarf said confidently, while his companion said quietly, " Kili". "At your service!" they both bowed at the same time. " You must be Miss Baggins" Fili said, while his brother (Bella was assuming they were brothers) just stood there quietly, keeping his head bowed and his eyes on the ground. That's odd, Bella thought, before saying to both of them, " No you cant come in, you've come to the wrong house!" and starting to close the door on them. She was thwarted by Fili, who stuck his arm in the door and said, " Has it been cancelled?" he asked, before turning to Kili and demanding, " Did you know?". 

Kili frantically shook his head with wide eyes, but before Fili could say or do anything else, Bella scoffed " Nothings been cancelled!". " Well that's a relief" Fili said before he strutted inside like he owned the place, Kili following meekly behind him. "Fili, Kili, come and give us a hand moving some furniture around" Dwalin suddenly came into the living area. He nodded at Fili, and then did a quick assessment of Kili, narrowing his eyes as if he didn't like what he was seeing, and he turned to Fili and gave him a fierce glare. Fili glared back at Dwalin, as if daring him to do something. The tension disappeared when Balin cleared his throat, everyone returning to their prior tasks.

" What was that all about, if you don't mind me asking?" Bella inquired as she walked up to Balin. Balin sighed sadly, before turning to her and saying, " Do Hobbits ever get abused by their families?". "It happens very rarely, but its not unheard of. Wait, are you saying that Kili's family is abusive?!". Balin quickly told Bella to keep her voice down before saying, "Let me tell you about Kili's past".

"Kili was born on a cold wet night 77 years ago. His family were very excited about having another child in the Line Of Durin, and so was everyone else. Oh yes, I should probably tell you right now that Kili's family are Dwarven Royalty, but more about that later. Now no-one was more excited than Fili son of Dis. For weeks before the birth, he delighted in telling everyone he was going to have a little brother. Then one night, Dis went into labour. The birth lasted for a day and a half. We were beginning to worry that the mother and baby would not make it, when all of a sudden a shrill wail echoed through the house. Myself, Dwalin, Fili and Dis' brother Thorin all ran into the room and laid our eyes upon the newest heir of Durin. I was overcome with love and joy for the babe, and I could hear Dwalin sniffling in the corner. However Thorin, was staring at his youngest nephew not with love, but with hate and revulsion.

"You see, Kili didn't look like a normal dwarfling. He was tiny, with thin arms and legs, and unfortunately those traits were distinctly undwarvish. Dwarves are naturally suspicious towards other races, and all Thorin and Dis could see was Kili's undwarvish looks. Unfortunately they weren't the only ones who despised this poor child. Fili was still at a tender age where the actions of his Parents influenced his own. He started treating Kili like trash, aided by Thorin and Dis. Kili was given the worst jobs, he slept on an old mat on the floor, he could only eat one meal a day. And he had to do his chores properly otherwise he would be punished. Sometimes Thorin would lay him over his knee and spank him with a belt, often he would go to bed without food, one night during Winter, Dis made him sleep outside. And they all humiliated him." 

Balin fell silent, and looked at Bella, who was horrified by what she heard. " How could his own family do that to him?!" Balin shook his head sadly and said, " You haven't heard the worst parts" and with that he launched back into the story.

" The abuse continued like that up until Kili reached puberty. And that's when his life hit rock bottom. Fili started finding his brother attractive, started touching Kili in inappropriate places, started calling him things like "whore" and "slut". He even started boasting to his friends about how he was going to "fuck Kili back to the Second Age". Naturally Kili didn't like this one bit, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. His Uncle and Mother would probably join in. So Kili kept quiet, never saying anything even as the revulsion he felt towards himself grew. He once told me that he thought it was his fault, that he was unworthy of love. I tried to talk some sense into him, but he wouldn't listen. He even told me that sometimes the self-loathing kept growing until it exploded, and when that happened he got a steak knife and slashed his wrists and arms and legs, all while calling himself "ugly", "not worth living".

"He was always careful not to cut too deep, because he said he has no wish to die. As far as I know he is still doing it today. Fili's touching kept growing more daring and more invasive until one day, he threw Kili onto his bed, and raped him, while Kili was screaming for him to stop. The door burst open, and Thorin walked in to see his heir pounding into Kili. Instead of trying to stop the rape, Thorin grew aroused and decided to join in. Kili was never the same after that day, and the rape still continues," Balin concluded. Bella had tears coming out of her eyes, but then she felt someone looking at her, and turned around to see Fili staring at her with a lustful look in his eyes while Kili had his cock in his mouth. " How about you come over here and show me that tight pussy of yours?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kili. Don't worry, this will have a happy ending :-)  
> Reviews please!


	3. The Party part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Dwarves arrive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter:  
> Rape/non-con, Humiliation, Eating Disorder, Self-Esteem issues

" Excuse me?!" Bella spluttered at Fili, who repeated his offer in a slow and clear voice (what was it with this dwarf and his opinion that everyone else is stupid?), " how about you come over here and show me that hot, tight cunt of yours. Kili is very talented at getting people off with just his mouth" Fili concluded, as he kept fucking his brothers mouth.  
" I don't rape people" Bella declared, while glaring at Fili as if daring him to say something else. " Whatever" Fili muttered, before he started groaning and holding Kili's head with his fist. After what seemed like an eternity, but was probably only a few seconds, Fili let out a long moan, shoved Kili's head back on to his member and held it there, while he filled his brothers mouth with his seed. About a minute later, Kili started weakly straining against Fili's hand as he was beginning to suffocate. Fili either didn't notice or didn't care, at least until Dwalin growled at him to let go of Kili's head. Fili looked like he was about to protest, but then he relented, shoved his member inside his trousers, and stomped off to the kitchen without a backward glance.

Bella rushed over to Kili, who was in the middle of a coughing fit as he tried to regain his breath. " Easy" Bella soothed, " take deep breaths in and out", she instructed the dwarf who followed her movements with wary eyes. Bella opened her mouth to ask him what he was so afraid of, but she was interrupted by the doorbell. " Am I correct in guessing that's more of your friends?" Bella grouched at Balin, who simply shrugged his shoulders. Bella huffed, stormed to the front door, and opened it, only to jump out of the way of several dwarves, who fell through the doorway. Standing over them all, was a certain wizard. " Gandalf" Bella glared. One by one, the dwarves all got up and started introducing themselves. Gloin, Oin, Bofur, Bombur, Bifur, Dori, Nori, Ori. Poor Bella couldn't make heads or tails of who was who, but she didn't really care. She wanted all of them out of her house!. Bella quickly followed the dwarves, who decided to ransack her pantry. Bella's cries of " put that back! not my prize-winners!" fell on deaf ears. at one point, she had to stop an elderly dwarf (Oin?) from sitting on her antique furniture.

" My dear Bella, what on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked, amused by her frayed nerves. " WHAT ARE THESE DWARVES DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" Bella screeched, but before she could continue, a young looking dwarf (Ori?) walked up to her saying, " excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?". Before Bella could answer, there were three loud pounding knocks on her door. All the dwarves suddenly fell silent, Kili looked even more scared than he was before, and Gandalf said in a solemn voice " he is here." Gandalf opened the door this time, revealing an imposing figure standing outside.

This dwarf had a strong regal look about him. His hair was black (much like Kili's) with a few silver streaks, and his ice blue eyes just about pierced into your mind. Even his clothes were well made. This dwarf was majestic, powerful, a foreboding presence. Bella didn't realise Gandalf was talking to the newcomer, until the wizard turned toward her and said, " Bella Baggins, I would like you to meet the leader of our Company, Thorin Oakenshield". Bella looked at Thorin neutrally, until she heard his name. " I know you!" She said, pointing a finger at the majestic dwarf, " You are Kili's bastard of an Uncle!" Bella accused, but then Thorin turned his icy glare towards her. " I would watch my tongue if I were you, Miss Baggins" Thorin growled, before shoving his cloak into Kili's chest and saying, " Tell me Miss Baggins, have you done much fighting? I beg your pardon?" an astonished Bella asked. " Axe or sword, what's your weapon of choice? Well, I do have some skill at Conkers if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant" Bella replied. " Thought as much, she looks more like a Grocer than a Burglar" Thorin declared before heading towards the dining room, the other dwarves chuckling a bit, then following him. Bella and Gandalf shared an uneasy look. 

Soon, the dwarves were all gathered around the table, and Thorin was sitting at the head with a bowl of soup. " Dain will not follow. he says this is a fools quest" Thorin started. there were sounds of disappointment from most dwarves. Kili, Bella noted, sat quietly next to Fili, staring down at the table. 'I wonder if the poor lad ate something' Bella thought sadly, and resolved to give him the Seed Cakes she saved from Dwalin. Then Bella remembered Thorin saying something about a quest. " You're going on a quest?" she asked, her Tookish blood stirring with curiosity. " Bella dear, might we have some more light?" Gandalf inquired, as he pulled a map out of his robe. " Far to the East, past the Misty Mountains, lies a solitary peak. The Lonely Mountain" Bella read, before she noticed a drawing of a dragon circling above the mountain. " And what's that?" she asked.

"That is Smaug, the Fire-Drake who invaded the Lonely Mountain, and drove us dwarves from our home" Balin answered sadly. " Now we go, to reclaim Erebor and drive the beast from its lair" Thorin announced, amidst cheers from the other dwarves. " However, we cant do this without your help, Miss Baggins" Balin said. " You want MY help to take back your home?" Bella asked incredulously. " Give her the contract" Thorin ordered, and Balin handed her a long sheet of parchment. " Miss Bella Baggins, we would like to offer you the title of Company Burglar. Here is a list of profits, expenses, funeral arrangements, so forth". At the words 'funeral arrangements', Bella was quite tempted to throw the contract at Balin and storm off, but something made her hesitate. She got a nasty feeling in her gut that something bad would happen if she didn't go, and she suspected it had something to do with Kili. Ignoring her Baggins side (which was screaming at her to stay) Bella decided to follow her Took blood (which was screaming at her to go). Bella quickly grabbed a quill pen and some ink, and she neatly signed her name down the bottom of the contract. She gave it back to Balin who said, " everything appears to be in order. Welcome Bella Baggins to the Company Of Thorin Oakenshield". Bella nodded, and turned to head towards her bedroom. But she was stopped by Kili, who dropped down to his knees in front of her, and started to lift up her skirt. " STOP!" Bella cried, confusing him. " What are you doing? Master Fili wants me to service you, my lady" Kili whispered, a flush creeping up his neck. " Well you can tell Master Fili, that if he ever tries to get you in me again, I'll see to it that he never fathers children!" A shadow crossed over Kili's face at her words, but it was gone before she could blink.

" I am sorry I offended you, my lady" Kili whispered again, staring down at the floor. " Oh no, don't be sorry. its not your fault your brother is such an arrogant jerk", Bella said soothingly. Kili looked a bit happier, so Bella gave him a big smile. When Bella asked " Have you eaten at all tonight, Kili?" he shook his head. " Master Fili says I am too fat." Kili said, horrifying Bella. " And he's right. I am too fat. I'm hideous." Bella thought at that moment, ' this boy has some serious self-esteem issues'. And at that moment, Bella decided to make his life worth living

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews inspire me to keep writing :-)


	4. On The Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Quest is finally under way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter:  
> Self-Harm, Non-Con oral sex,  
> This chapter will be in Kili's point of view. Also, you get more dickhead Thorin :-)

Kili was woken up by the smell of bacon wafting through Bag-End. His stomach growled, but Kili knew he wouldn't be allowed to eat until night-time. His family always said he was too fat and didn't need any more than one meal a day. Kili slowly got up off the floor, and started getting Fili's belongings ready. He was still sore from last night, when Fili had fucked him without any preparation. Not that Fili ever prepared him, Kili thought bitterly, then immediately chastised himself for thinking that way about his Master. He would have to add another cut to his body later. Kili kept a tally of all the mistakes he had ever made. Whenever he did or said something wrong, Kili would wait until his Master had gone to sleep, then he would get a knife (or anything sharp) and make a deep cut on his wrists, arms, legs, or belly. His body was littered with scars, old and new. Kili even had dwarven runes engraved into his left arm. The words were: ugly, pathetic, freak, idiot, not worth it. He knew he was all of those words. Kili didn't understand why his Master put up with him. Kili called himself a freak because he had the unique ability to bear children. He was still classed as a male, but he was born with both male and female sex organs. Kili had already given birth twice since he became an adult, to a boy and a girl, named Vili and Mili respectively. Of course, Kili wasn't allowed to name either of his children (That was Fili's job), and he was also forbidden from raising them himself. Kili's heart broke each time, when he saw his mother bathe and feed and clothe and nurture Kili's own flesh and blood. 'I probably wont see them again' he thought miserably but was suddenly pulled from his musings, when Master Fili let out a groan, stretched like a cat, and turned ice-blue eyes onto Kili. " Good morning Pet" Fili said with a leer on his face.

" Good morning Master" Kili answered quietly. He sat there for a few seconds, before Fili snapped " What are you waiting for? Come over here and suck my cock!" Kili started at his Masters sharp voice, and quickly crawled over to the bed, undid Fili's laces, and pulled his long, thick member out, before closing his mouth around the tip. Fili groaned, and fell back on the bed, moans increasing in intensity before suddenly came down Kili's throat. Kili dutifully swallowed his Masters seed, and then was ordered to get dressed and go down to the dining room. Fili got up and left for breakfast, leaving his brother alone, in the bedroom. Before getting dressed, Kili walked over to the small washbasin and rinsed his mouth out. His 'clothes' consisted of a threadbare tunic, with trousers that were three sizes too big, and rabbit-hide boots, which had almost completely worn down to the soles. Kili was often freezing when they were camped out in the Wild, but he knew better than to say anything because his family did not want to waste good clothes on a 'filthy mongrel like him'. 

While he was getting dressed, the bedroom door opened. Thinking it was Fili, Kili wasn't terribly worried, at least until a large body planted itself against his back and a deep voice sent shivers down Kili's spine. " Looks like I get you all to myself, Cunt". It was Thorin, the only person who ever called him 'Cunt', as a reference to Kili's vagina. Kili hated Thorin, because he was a lot rougher in bed than Fili was. The last time Thorin took him to his bed, Kili could not sit for weeks without being in excruciating pain. This time, they were all riding ponies towards Erebor, and Kili knew that if Thorin took him now, the journey would be unbearable for him. " However, fucking you into the bed would put you in a compromising position. I need you to be able to defend Fili if the need ever arises". 

Kili almost breathed a sigh of relief when Thorin relented. " I understand, Your Majesty" Kili replied, bowing low. Thorin nodded in approval, and left to join the others. After making sure he looked presentable enough, Kili headed out of the bedroom and towards his companion's. On his way there, Kili almost bumped into the owner of this home, Bella Baggins. " OH! Excuse me , I didn't see you there!" Miss Baggins apologised. " Its okay, I'm used to people not seeing me" Kili said politely, staring down at the floor. He didn't see Miss Baggins frown, or open her mouth to say something, but at that moment Dwalin started saying " Another beer lassie" to Miss Baggins, who appeared to be quite affronted by the fact she was been treated like a Tavern Wench. Thankfully, Thorin finished his breakfast and ordered everyone to move out. Miss Baggins darted away to get her bags, but not before asking " have you eaten at all this morning Kili?". He frowned, confused at her apparent concern for him and shook his head. Before Miss Baggins could protest, Kili said politely " Thank you Miss Baggins, but I can wait until tonight. Please, call me Bella" She replied, smiling softly before rushing off

'What a strange woman' Kili thought, before grabbing his pack and heading outside to saddle his and Fili's ponies. When everyone was mounted and Thorin waiting impatiently, Bella walked outside, took one look around and squawked " We're riding ponies?!" Thorin ignored her outburst and signalled Balin and Dwalin to get her on a pony. Bella's rambling about "fair share of walking holidays" was interrupted by the Fundin brothers lifting her up by her coat, and placing her gently on a pony. Thorin gave the signal to move, and Kili obediently followed his brother towards the un-known future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Pony Rescue and the Trolls are next!


	5. Blossoming Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company is captured by three trolls, and Bella begins to develop feelings for kili

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter:  
> Rape, Sexual Abuse, Violence

The start of the Quest was pretty uneventful. Thorin rarely spoke to anyone, Kili quietly obeyed Fili’s orders, and the others sang along with each other and traded jokes. Bella spent most of her time trying very hard not to fall off her pony, Myrtle, getting to know some of the dwarves, and keeping a watchful eye on Kili. She didn’t know why, but she felt a bit protective of him. Maybe it was because he was so young (younger than Bella herself), or maybe because he didn’t really have a family to look after him. “Why the glum face?” Bofur asked, startling Bella out of her thoughts. “Oh, nothing. Just thinking about Bag-End” she replied, smiling weakly at the dwarf, who had a funny looking hat on his head, and a cheerful attitude. Bofur hummed, not believing her story for a second, but much to Bella’s relief he dropped the subject and moved along the line.

All of a sudden, Bella’s solitude was invaded again, this time by Gandalf. She sighed, not in any mood to talk to the Wizard, but couldn’t think of a polite reason to shoo him off. “I have noticed you paying a lot of attention to young Kili” Gandalf said in greeting. “How very observant of you” Bella grouched, frowning at the old man. A thought suddenly occurred to her “Did you know about Kili, Gandalf?” she asked. “I must admit, I did not as I have never seen Kili OR Fili before the Quest started” the wizard replied gravely. “However, I fear the worst is yet to come for the poor boy” he added, before saying “It is a good thing then, that he has you watching over him my Dear”, leaning over and patting her shoulder. Bella smiled at the wizard, before glancing over her shoulder at the two dwarves riding at the back. Fili was whispering something into Kili’s ear, making the younger dwarf flush and reply in a whisper. Fili suddenly looked up, and saw Bella staring at him.

He leered and made a rude gesture with his hands. She jerked her head back to the front, embarrassed. Eventually they came across a fast moving river. Thorin called everyone to a stop, and started discussing how to safely cross the river, with Balin and Dwalin. Suddenly one of the ponies spooked at something, and raced into the river, before losing its footing on the slippery rock bed. Kili jumped off his pony, and ran into the water, trying to save the pony and the supplies on its back. It was a difficult task, Kili trying to keep himself from drowning as well as trying to grab a hold of the pony’s bridle. Finally they both dragged themselves onto dry land, the pony trotting over to re-join its friends and Kili collapsing onto his back, breathing heavily. “That was certainly a remarkable achievement, Master Kili” Gandalf said, smiling appraisingly at the shivering dwarf. Most of the other dwarves nodded in agreement, as Bella rushed over and laid her overcoat onto Kili’s shoulders.

“I-I can’t accept this My Lady” Kili protested through shivering teeth. “Nonsense” Bella told him. “Your clothes are soaked, if you don’t stay warm you will catch a cold” she insisted, draping the coat over his shoulders. Kili gave her a weak smile in return, which quickly faded when Fili pointed out that the supplies were gone. “FOOL!!” Thorin bellowed as he stormed over to a terrified Kili. “YOU SAVED THE PONY, BUT YOU COULD’NT SAVE THE SUPPLIES?! YOU ARE PATHETIC, WEAK! A FOUR YEAR OLD DWARFLING COULD HAVE DONE A BETTER JOB!” Thorin raged. Poor Kili was just about sinking into the ground, Bella thought sadly. She glanced over at Fili, and noticed he wore a satisfied smirk on his smug face. ‘Oh, I would just love to go over there and beat that smirk into his brain!’ Bella seethed. “THORIN!” Balin shouted, breaking the rampage of abuse.  
“What is it, Balin?” Thorin growled. “You should apologise to the lad. He did everything in his power to save both the pony AND the supplies. Also he was the only person who actually tried to do something” Balin told his King, as the other dwarves (except Fili) bowed their heads in shame at Balin’s last words. “He needs to be punished” Fili interjected, scowling at the older dwarf. Balin opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Thorin.

“You are right, dear Nephew” he said, smiling fondly at the blonde, “he DOES need to be punished”. The other dwarves looked uneasy, Bella noted, and Dwalin looked murderous. “Take off your pants, then get on your hands and knees” Thorin snapped, Kili quickly doing as he was told. Thorin walked around until he was facing Kili’s face, undid his laces and guided his cock to Kili’s mouth. “Suck” he ordered, and then groaned as Kili’s mouth closed around his tip and started to suck. Thorin grabbed his head and forced it down on his cock, until Kili’s nose was pressed against his thatch of dark hair. Kili gagged, and tried to free himself, but Thorin held firm.  
Suddenly, Kili felt a hand slap his bottom, and he knew Fili had come to join Thorin. As he kept suckling Thorin’s cock, he felt a thick finger run down his cleft and shove itself in his entrance. Kili whimpered and tried to move away, but Fili said “Don’t you even think about it” and inserted another finger inside, and started fucking Kili with them, making sure to hit his prostate each time. When he did, Kili cried out into Thorin’s cock, which made Thorin moan and thrust harder and faster. Bella watched with dismay as Kili’s member started to swell from the unwanted pleasure. “How long is this going to go on for?” she whispered to Balin. “As long as it takes for Thorin and Fili to reach climax. Judging by the look of Thorin, he isn’t too far away.

Balin was suddenly interrupted by Thorin, who threw back his head and roared, shooting his seed down Kili’s throat. Thorin pulled out, tucked himself back in his pants, and climbed onto his pony. They all turned back to watch, as Kili screamed as his brother forced his member into Kili’s unprepared passage. “Gods, you’re tight” Fili moaned, as he shoved his cock all the way into Kili. Thankfully, Fili made a few rough thrusts, before throwing his head back and groaning as he came.  
Fili did the same routine as Thorin, leaving a drained Kili to topple over on the ground. Bella, Balin, and Dwalin all raced over to the lad, Dwalin gently picking him up in his arms and taking him over to his own pony. Thorin frowned at him, before giving the signal for everyone to move on, as Gandalf had found a crossing further up the river. Balin gave Bella’s shoulder a squeeze, before heading to his pony, Bella doing the same. They eventually stopped for camp at an abandoned farmhouse, but Gandalf had his doubts about the safety of the place. “I think we should move on” he said, turning to Thorin. Thorin of course, said no and they began having an intense argument, which ended in Gandalf storming off muttering about ‘the stubbornness of dwarves’.  
“Come on Bombur, we’re hungry” Thorin snapped at the fat dwarf. Bella watched Gandalf go with a frown, then shrugged and walked over to Dwalin, who was in the process of getting Kili off the pony. She was amazed at the kindness the fierce looking dwarf showed, telling Kili that he was safe, before gently lifting him off the pony and onto the ground. “Your brother is very good with Kili” Bella remarked to Balin, the old dwarf nodding kindly at her words. “Aye lassie, Dwalin is basically Kili’s adopted father. He feels very protective of the boy” he replied. “It’s good to know that he at least has two people looking out for him” Bella said softly. “And now he has three people” Balin said, before walking towards Dori.  
“We need someone to look after the ponies” Gloin announced. Bofur was about to put his hand to volunteer, but Thorin beat him to it. “Kili will watch them for the next week” Thorin declared, his eyes daring anyone to protest. Nobody did. A miserable looking Kili started walking toward the ponies, but was stopped for a moment by Fili. “If you mess this up, there WILL be SEVERE consequences” Fili told him, before shoving Kili in the direction of the ponies. Bella opened her mouth to yell at Fili, but a stern glance from Balin cut her off. She settled for glaring at Fili instead. Eventually, dinner was ready and Bella volunteered to take a bowl to Kili. However, when she walked up to him she could tell by the look on his face that something was very wrong. “What’s happened?” she asked worriedly. “Two ponies are missing” he replied fearfully. “Maybe they just wandered off” Bella reasoned, but Kili shook his head. “See that tree over there? It’s bent in half. Something took the ponies, and my Master is going to kill me” Kili panicked. Bella suddenly spotted a bright light coming through the trees. She motioned for Kili to follow her, and started creeping towards the light. There were three ugly, huge, creatures sitting around the fire. “Trolls!” Kili whispered, running off to get a closer look. “They have got the ponies!” Bella said quietly.

“Wait here, and don’t move” she said, deciding then and there to rescue the ponies. She quickly assured a scared Kili that she would be fine, and hurried off. When she reached the campfire, Bella noticed that a thick rope was surrounding the ponies. She would need something sharp to cut through that. The Trolls hadn’t noticed her yet, too busy arguing about how to cook ‘nags’. Bella noticed a long knife hanging on one trolls belt. As she was creeping up to grab the knife, another troll went to grab his handkerchief, but ended up grabbing her instead. Bella found herself covered in troll snot. “Oi Bert, look what came out of me hooter” the troll said. “What is it? I don’t know, but I don’t like the way it wriggles around!” the troll replied, and dropped Bella onto the ground. She tried to escape, but Bert grabbed her and dangled her upside down. “What are you?” Bert said. “I’m a burgla-hobbit” she replied. “A burbahobbit?” the skinny troll squeaked. Suddenly, Kili burst out of the bushes, brandishing his sword. “Drop her!” he shouted. “You what?” one of the trolls said. “I said, DROP HER!” Kili growled with a sneer on his beautiful face (where the hell did ‘beautiful face’ come from?!, Bella thought incredulously).   
Before the trolls could do anything, the rest of the Company sprang out of the woods and started attacking the trolls.

Bert tossed Bella aside, and she landed on top of Kili who dropped his weapon to catch her. The other dwarves put up a good fight, however, the trolls’ skin was too thick to penetrate, and half of the Company soon found themselves tied up in burlap sacks, while the other half were tied onto a spit hanging over the fire. As the trolls were arguing about how to cook the dwarves, Bella wracked her brain trying to figure out a way to save everyone.  
An idea suddenly came to her, and she shuffled over to the fire saying, “Did you know that there is a secret to cooking dwarf?”. The dwarves raged at her, but the trolls leaned forward to hear the ‘secret’. “The secret is to skin them first!” Bella said, trying to smile, but ended up frowning as the dwarves screamed curses and obscenities at her. “Nonsense, I’ve eaten plenty with their skins on” Bert scoffed, as he picked up Bombur and held him upside down. “WAIT! Don’t eat that one! He’s infected!” Bella yelped. As Bert turned around to look at her, she managed to stammer, “He-he’s got worms, in his tubes”. “I DON’T HAVE PARASITES, YOU HAVE PARASITES!” Fili raged. Bella groaned inwardly, and looked pleadingly at Thorin, who got the message and aimed a kick at Fili. Every dwarf on the pile looked at their leader, and started competing with each other about who had the biggest parasites. 

“THE DAWN WILL TAKE YOU ALL!” a loud voice suddenly boomed. The Trolls looked up to a person standing on a boulder, who broke the stone in half with his staff. The sunlight came shining through, and all three trolls were turned to stone. After Bella was helped out of her sack by Bofur, she hurried over to Kili and helped him up. Once he was clear, Bella threw her arms around him and gave a tight hug. Kili seemed to be startled for a moment, before he wrapped his arms around Bella’s small frame. “Thank you for saving me” she whispered, leaning back and gazing into his eyes. They were interrupted by Nori and Gloin, who had discovered a troll cave. Bella flushed, and quickly said goodbye, before hurrying off to join Gandalf, leaving a confused Kili staring after her. He was pulled from his musings by his Master. Kili turned around and hurried over to Fili, who looked extremely mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	6. Past Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company arrives at Rivendell, and Bella discovers something about Kili

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Emotional Abuse, Self Harm, Miscarriage

"YOU FOOL!" Fili screamed at Kili. "YOU HAD ONE JOB, AND THAT WAS TO WATCH THE PONIES!. YOU COULDNT EVEN DO THAT!". Kili just stood there with his head bowed as his Master raged at him. 'Master is right to be mad at me' he thought miserably, 'I am an idiot'. Suddenly, Fili's tirade stopped, and Kili looked up to see him breathing hard, red-faced, and fists clenched at his sides. "You will not wear any clothes for two weeks, starting now" Fili declared, before turning his back on Kili and walking over to Thorin. Kili decided it was safer to obey his Master, and began stripping his clothes off, until he was completely naked. 

Bella started to storm over to Fili, but stopped in her tracks as she saw Kili wearing nothing but his skin. However, it was not Kili's nakedness that shocked her so much, it was the scars covering his body, and bones standing out prominently just underneath his skin. All around her came gasps from the rest of the Company (except Thorin and Fili), as they took in the sight of the youngest person in the Company. "Oh Kili" Balin said sadly, coming to stand beside Bella, along with Bofur, Dwalin, and Oin. "We always knew that his family mistreated him, but we never thought it would get this bad", Oin said. 

Bella turned to the healer, and asked, "How long before he starves himself to death?". "Judging by the way he looks, I'm surprised he's still alive" Oin declared. Before he could say anything else, Thorin gave the order to move on. As the others walked off to their ponies, Gandalf approached Bella, and handed her a small sword. "This is just about your size. Gandalf, I can't accept this, I don't even know how to use it" Bella protested. "This is an elvish blade, which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby", was all Gandalf said, before leaving her alone. "SOMETHING'S COMING" Dwalin suddenly yelled. As the others gathered their weapons, Bella unsheathed her new weapon, and noticed that it was not glowing blue.

All of a sudden, a Sleigh burst through the bushes, a Sleigh drawn by rabbits. There was an old man standing on it, yelling, "THEIVES, MURDERERS!". Gandalf laughed, and said fondly, "Radagast The Brown, what a sight you are". "Gandalf", Radagast said, beckoned Gandalf away from the dwarves and quickly started a serious conversation about something. The Dwarves had no choice but to wait until the two wizards were finished, so Bella took this opportunity to have a chat to Kili, who stood away from the group, belatedly trying to cover his private parts. Bella said hello, and tried very hard not to stare at the scars adorning his body. 

Kili jumped when she said hello, but relaxed when he saw that Bella was genuinely trying to be friendly. "Are you cold?" Bella asked, then mentally berated herself for asking such a stupid question. Kili however, did not seem mad. "I am fine, Miss Baggins" he said, offering her a small smile. "Call me Bella" she said gently, before reaching into her waistcoat, and pulling the two seed-cakes out. She offered both to Kili, who frantically shook his head and glanced toward Fili, who was currently engaged in a conversation with Gloin. "Forgive me Bella, but I can not accept them" He said. Bella felt a shiver at the way he said her name in his deep baritone, before insisting he eat one. "You are far too skinny, Kili, and you need food more than I", Bella persisted, her Took side refusing to give up. She suddenly noticed a small bump in the Dwarf's belly, and was going to ask, but decided that would be rude.

Kili risked another glance at Fili, before taking one seed-cake in his bony, shaky hand, and taking a tentative bite. His eyes closed as the flavour drenched his mouth, and he let out a moan. Bella felt another shiver at the sound of his moan, and she felt a pool of heat settle in her core. Kili quickly finished the cake, and gave Bella a bright smile, but before she could say anything, a loud howl sounded through the woods. "Was that a wolf?" she asked. "No", Bofur said, "that is no wolf". Suddenly a warg appeared, and lunged at Ori, but Dwalin drove his axe into it, and an arrow whizzed past Bella's ear. She quickly turned around and saw Kili, with a bow in his hand, and another arrow nocked.

"An Orc pack will not be far behind" Thorin said, his new sword at the ready. "Who did you tell about your Quest?! Gandalf snapped at Thorin. "No-one. WHO DID YOU TELL?!. NO-ONE I SWEAR!" Thorin shot back, before saying, "what in Durin's name is going on?". "You are being hunted" Gandalf replied. "I will draw them off" Radagast declared. "These are Gundabad wargs. They will outrun you" Gandalf admonished. "These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I would like to see them try" Radagast retorted.

As Radagast lead the orcs on a wild goose chase, the Company ran out of the forest and onto the open plains, hiding behind large boulders every so often. A rouge warg and its rider found the Dwarves. Kili shot the warg and managed to kill it, but the orc started screeching before Dwalin and Bifur could kill it. The orc's cries alerted the rest of its pack to the Dwarves location. Gandalf suddenly appeared out of a boulder, and said, "THIS WAY, YOU FOOLS!". The Dwarves immediately started running for the boulder, some following from behind, killing as many orcs as they could. Eventually, Kili was the only one left on the plain, having being forgotten by the others. He was a skilled fighter, managing to kill three wargs, but suddenly, another warg crept up behind him, clamped it's jaws around Kili's abdomen and shook him around like a rag-doll. 

Suddenly, an arrow came whizzing out of nowhere, and killed the warg, who dropped Kili on the ground. Kili suddenly felt agonizing cramps in his belly, and noticed thick red blood pouring out of him. Amidst the haze of pain and despair, Kili didn't even notice the Elf, who gently picked him up, and carried him over to his companions, who had killed all of the orcs. The Elf climbed onto his horse, and headed off with the others. 

Meanwhile the Company had discovered a passage, and followed it until they came out to a splendid sight. "The Valley of Imladris" Gandalf announced. "In the Common Tongue, it is known by another name". "Rivendell" Bella whispered, filled with awe for a moment. But then she remembered why she was sad and angry ten minutes ago. Bella had been furious when nobody had gone back outside to help Kili. Then they heard Kili's agonized screams, and Bella started trying to climb up the ledge, but was held back by Balin and Bofur. When she couldn't get out of their firm grips, Bella turned and vented her anger on Fili, striding up to him and breaking his nose.

Dwalin was delighted, Thorin was furious, and tried to stab her, but not before she reminded him that they needed her. He grudgingly accepted, and threatened her with bodily harm if she ever attacked Fili again. Bella had replied that Thorin should keep his sword on him at all times, because that wouldn't be the last time she attacked Fili. When Thorin had stormed away, Dwalin had strode over and clapped her on the shoulder. 

Now, as they stood gazing at Rivendell, Bella felt a fierce wave of sadness, with the chances of Kili surviving the warg's attack almost impossible. She looked over Fili, who stood there with a pout that would make a four year old proud. She noticed with satisfaction that his nose was at an odd angle, and it was red and swollen and bruised. 'Serves that little bastard right', Bella thought crossly. Eventually the Dwarves got over their fury at being in an Elvish Kingdom, and started to walk down to the main entrance. The Architecture was superb, the walls were decorated with twisting vines and flowers.

When they arrived at the main entrance, they were greeted by a slender, dark-haired Elf, who's name turned out to be Lindir. Gandalf and Lindir greeted each other warmly, before Gandalf asked to be taken to Lord Elrond. "My Lord Elrond is not here" Lindir replied. Gandalf asked him where he was, but before Lindir could answer, a horn blasted from behind the Dwarves. "CLOSE RANKS" Thorin yelled, all the dwarves forming a tight circle, with Bella in the centre. A group of Elvish riders started circling the Dwarves, before coming to a stop. "Gandalf", one important looking Elf said, climbing down from his horse. 

"Lord Elrond" Gandalf replied. The two started speaking in Elvish, but were interrupted by another rider, who cried, "Father! He is not breathing!". Bella's attention drifted to a small figure in the Elf's arms, a figure who looked suspiciously like- "KILI!" Bella cried, before pushing her way through the dwarves and racing over to the Elf. "You know him, Little One?" the Elf asked. "Yes, he's part of our Company" Bella replied. "Will he be okay?". "Only the Gods can decide, Little One" Lord Elrond said, striding over and taking the fragile dwarf from his son's arms. "However, I will do everything in my power to help him", Elrond said, before taking Kili to the healing rooms. "Kili is in the best hands, my dear" Gandalf spoke, coming to stand beside her. "Lord Elrond is the greatest healer in Middle-Earth". Bella suddenly turned to the Elf, and asked "Why is he bleeding so heavily?".

"Your friend was pregnant", the Elf replied. "When the warg attacked him, he lost the baby".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so mean to Kili


	7. Rivendell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella has a terrifying encounter with Thorin and Fili

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have made some edits to Chapter four, in order to properly explain Kili's child-bearing abilities.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Miscarriage, Violence, Rape/Non-con

Rivendell was splendid, Bella thought, gazing in awe at the flawless architecture (much like its inhabitants). She didn't miss the glares the rest of the Company threw at her, and met each face with a glare of her own. And that is when she remembered Kili. Bella raced through the hallways, stopping along the way to ask an Elf where the Healing Rooms were, but eventually catching sight of Gandalf, Lord Elrond, and a small figure lying on the massive bed. "Kili!" Bella cried, and ran over to the bed, where Kili lay, ashen-faced and helpless. She watched as Lord Elrond held his hands over Kili's frail body, and chanted in Elvish. Eventually, Lord Elrond stopped chanting, and turned to Bella. "Your friend was near death when we found him. He has lost a lot of blood, and he is not out of the woods yet, but I believe he will make a full recovery", the Elf-lord said, smiling down at Bella who smiled back.

"Thank you, My Lord" Bella replied kindly, but then she remembered what Lord Elrond had said when he took Kili to the Healing Rooms. "You said before that Kili had a miscarriage. How is it even possible for him to fall pregnant? He is a male" She asked, confused. "It is not my place to tell you. Kili will need to do that himself" Lord Elrond replied, before taking his leave, leaving Bella and Gandalf beside the bed. Bella looked back at Kili and sighed sadly, taking in his pale face and sunken features. "My dear Bella, why are you so concerned for him?" Gandalf asked kindly. She looked up at the wizard, and replied "I am starting to feel something odd about Kili. Whenever I look at him, my stomach gets a tingling feeling. If he looks at me at the same time, my belly does a flip-flop. Worst of all, I have started having dreams about him. I am feeling things that I shouldn't be feeling".

Gandalf looked at her for a moment, and said "I believe you are falling in love with young Master Kili. WHAT?!" Bella nearly screeched, "That's impossible! he's a dwarf, I'm a hobbit! We are not compatible!" She ranted, Gandalf merely sitting there and looking amused. Once Bella had calmed down, she suddenly looked back at Kili, and asked "Is it possible for a dwarf to love a hobbit?. I believe it is possible for any race to fall in love with another" the old wizard replied wisely. "But I think you should keep your feelings to yourself, for the time being" He warned her. "If either Fili or Thorin found out, you and Kili would be in grave danger". Bella promised that she would hide her feelings deep inside her, and politely asked Gandalf to leave the room. The wizard obeyed and left, closing the door behind him. 

"Oh Kili" Bella said, stroking his hair with one hand, and placing her other hand over his much larger one. She bent down and placed a soft kiss onto his brow, marvelling at how soft and silky his skin was. Bella was so focused on Kili, that she did not see a figure sneak up behind her and clamp a hand over her mouth. "If you try and scream, I will cut your throat" Fili whispered into her ear, before dragging Bella away from the bed and to his quarters.

 

They didn't pass anyone on the way, much to Fili's delight and Bella's dismay. When they reached Fili's chambers, he opened the door, and threw Bella inside, before quickly closing it behind him. A deep baritone suddenly filled Bella with terror, and she whipped her head around to find Thorin leaning against the wall, wearing nothing but a scary expression. "I see you found her" he said to Fili, who pulled Bella up by a hand in her hair, and whispering "We are going to give you the pounding of your life". Bella started trembling with fear, before Thorin walked over to her with a knife in his hand, and slashed her clothes to pieces, not caring if the knife dug too deep and cut her skin. Before long, Bella was completely bare, trying to desperately cover her breasts and the area between her legs. She suddenly felt a naked body with a half -hard erection come up behind her and pry her arms away from her breasts, baring them before Thorin's lusty gaze.

"My my, Miss Baggins, you certainly are a sight to behold" Thorin replied, his voice making the hair on the back of her neck stand up. "What do you say we take this to the bed" Fili asked, Thorin nodding his agreement. Bella was suddenly lifted up, and slung over Fili's shoulder, as he carried her to the bedroom and dumped her onto the bed. "Please let me go" Bella pleaded, tears running down her cheeks at the thought of being raped by these two dwarves. "Not until we are finished with you, and then you mustn't tell anyone" Thorin growled. Fili climbed onto the bed and claimed her lips in a bruising kiss, while Thorin started to grope her breasts. Bella tried to scramble away from them, but they were too strong and easily overpowered her. Fili sucked and licked his way down her body, until he got to her breasts, then he latched his mouth onto her nipple, and started sucking hard, Thorin doing the same.

Bella whimpered in dismay, as her body began to react to the invasion, and wetness began to pool between her legs. Fili moved a hand slowly down her body, and dipped his fingers between her folds, grinning at the juices he could feel. "She likes us, Uncle" he mocked, leering at Bella as she sobbed, "no, I hate you. Really? Your body says otherwise" Fili jeered, before taking his fingers out and sucking them inside his mouth. "Hmm, you taste so good" Fili groaned, "I wonder how tight and hot you are". Thorin stopped attacking her breasts, and shoved her thighs further apart before shoving his face into her mound, and sucking hard on her clit. Bella cried out at this invasion of her most intimate place, and desperately tried to shove Thorin away, and wailing in dismay as her hips started to involuntary buck against her attackers face.

As Bella sobbed and pleaded for them to stop, her core started tighten and grow hotter, before she screamed and smashed Thorin's head against her mound, as she rode out her first ever orgasm. When she slumped back down on the bed, tears of humiliation running down her face, Fili said "My turn" shoved his uncle out of the way, lining his cock up with Bella's opening, and thrust inside. Bella screamed as a white-hot spear of agony ran up her body, and her maidenhead was broken. Fili was relentless, shoving his cock inside with no regard for Bella, as she screamed and begged him to stop. Eventually, Fili was sheathed all the way inside her, she could feel the tip pressing against her womb. He then started to pound into her, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing through the room.

"Open your mouth" Thorin suddenly demanded, Bella turning around to see his engorged member two inches away from her face. When she opened her mouth as wide as she could, Thorin shoved his cock inside, hitting the back of her throat, making Bella gag. "So tight" he groaned, and started fucking her mouth at the same pace as Fili. After what seemed like an eternity, Fili's hips stuttered, he threw back his head, and roared as his seed flooded her insides. Fili's orgasm triggered Thorin's, who groaned and filled Bella's mouth with his spend. As soon as he pulled out, Bella tried to spit the awful stuff, but was prevented by his hand clamping over her mouth. "Swallow" Thorin ordered, and she did.

Bella tried to get out of bed, was stopped. "Where do you think you're going?" Fili demanded, glaring down at her. "B-back t-to my quarters" Bella stammered. "And risk someone seeing you? No, you're staying right here. Besides, we haven't finished with you yet" Thorin growled. "We are going to need a cover story, just in case Gandalf or the others start looking for her" Fili said. "We will say the Burglar is enjoying some quality time with her two lovers. We will say you and I are Courting Miss Baggins" Thorin replied, leering at the terrified Hobbit. "How l-long are you going to keep me here for?" Bella pleaded. "For as long as we are staying in Rivendell" Thorin said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea where that came from. Pretty sure I'm going to hell


	8. Rivendell Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella's torment continues, The rest of the Company start to notice her absence, and Kili wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rape/Non-con, 
> 
> By the way, I'm following the book's version on how long the Company stays in Rivendell, which is two weeks

For two weeks, Thorin and Fili continued to rape Bella, only leaving her alone during the day. As the abuse continued, Bella started falling into a deep state of depression.  
She slowly began to grow listless, no longer caring if both her captors took her at the same time. Thorin and Fili continued to spread the rumour that they were courting Bella, and her absence simply meant that she was resting. However, a few of the dwarves began to doubt the story. Balin, Dwalin, Bofur, Nori, and Bifur all began to suspect their King and Prince of foul-play. Bofur started leaving food outside their chambers, which Thorin and Fili both ate, but Bella never got any. She began to waste away from the lack of food and drink, her hair began to grow listless and dull, and her eyes no longer shone any warmth. 

Every so often, Balin would sit beside Kili's bed and tell the comatose dwarf everything that happened amongst the Company (excluding Bella's current situation). One day, when Balin was recalling Bombur's raid of the kitchens, he saw a slight movement of Kili's fingertips. "Kili?" Balin asked, hopeful. Now his whole hand moved, and before Balin could yell for help the young dwarf's eyes fluttered open. "Kili! welcome back laddie" Balin said, smiling widely. "Balin?" Kili asked, then winced at the sound of his voice. A glass of water was quickly raised to his lips, and he made two greedy gulps before the old dwarf told him to slow down. He obeyed, and when the glass was empty Balin put it down on the bedside table, before turning back to Kili and asking "How are you feeling laddie?"

Kili gave the dwarf a weak smile and replied "a bit sore and tired". "Well that's no surprise, you've been unconscious for ten days. Nearly two weeks?!" Kili yelped, and started trying to get out of the bed. "Lie back down, Kili. You were seriously injured during the ambush, and you need to rest" Balin said firmly. "No! I have to go! Master Fili will be angry with me!" Kili protested, before he slumped back on the bed, exhausted. "Don't worry about Fili. I will do that" Balin said. Once Kili nodded his assent, the old dwarf relaxed until Kili suddenly asked, "How is Bella?" Balin looked at him, surprised to see a concerned look on the young dwarf's face. "Bella is fine. She is currently walking around the Gardens" he said, neglecting to mention her disappearance.

Kili smiled, reassured, before saying "When I was close to death, I wanted to give in. But then, the most beautiful voice I have ever heard begged for me to return. "Come back to me" the voice said, soft and melodic, like the call of a bird. And then, I decided to return." the young dwarf finished, a far-away look in his eyes. 'I wonder if it was Bella talking to him' Balin thought, somewhat hopeful that Kili had finally found his One. He was interrupted from his thoughts by Thorin, who stormed in and announced that the Company would be leaving in two days time, before looking over at the bed to find a very muck awake Kili.

"You survived, I see" Thorin growled. Balin looked between his King, and the cowering boy on the bed, before clearing his throat and directing Thorin's attention back to him. "May we consult over the map together?" Balin asked truthfully. Thorin nodded his agreement, and barking at Kili, "Go tend to your Master. You have been lying around for far too long"  
Kili jumped in fright, but quickly obeyed Thorin, got dressed and headed towards Fili's chambers.

The first thing that hit Kili when he walked into his Master's chambers, was the smell. The whole place stank of semen and sweat. He found Fili passed out on the bed, completely naked, and reeking of ale. Kili ran over, made his master comfortable, and started to clean up the chambers. There was furniture overturned everywhere he looked, the Chamber pot was overflowing, there was piss and shit on the carpets, and blood on the walls. 'I wonder where the blood came from' Kili thought, before driving the thought from his mind. When he picked a pile of clothes off the floor, Kili saw a slight movement out the corner of his eye. 

"Hello?" He called, "Is anyone here?". Kili saw another movement, this time from behind the table lying on its side. He slowly walked over to the table, and gasped when he saw what was hiding on the other side. "Bella?" Kili whispered, shocked. "Go away!" she begged, voice barely above a whisper. "Bella, its me." Kili said, determinedly.  
He moved the table away so he could get a good look at her. What he saw would stay with him for the rest of his life. Bella's entire body was covered in cuts and bite marks, and bruises from fingerprints. She was completely bare, you could see every bone in her body. Her once beautiful hair was now dull and limp. Her emerald green eyes were lightless.

Kili suddenly felt a surge of anger, anger at the person who did this to such a kind and beautiful soul. And he knew exactly who would be that cruel. The answer was lying on the bed. "Kili?" a timid voice asked, bringing his attention back to Bella, who now had a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "Come with me. You will be safe with me" he said, scooping her up into his arms, and taking her to the healing halls. 

Bofur was on his way towards his chambers, when he heard his name being called. Turning around, he saw Kili running up to him. "Bless Mahal's beard! You're okay!" He said, before noticing the small bundle cradled against Kili's and gasped. "Bella?" the older dwarf said, shocked at the state their beloved Burglar was in. "I need you to help me take her to the Healing Rooms" Kili ordered, Bofur nodding quickly and together they ran through the hallways, leaving shocked Elves in their wake.

They eventually made it to the Healing Rooms, and Kili gently laid Bella down on to a bed while Bofur shouted for help. Lord Elrond came running in. The usually stoic Elf was shocked and angry at the Hobbit's condition. He quickly did an assessment of her, and turned to the two dwarves. "Is she going to be okay?" Bofur asked, worriedly. "I will not lie to you. She is in bad shape, severely dehydrated and malnourished. There is also signs that she was raped repeatedly. She will need all of your support to make it through the night." The Elf-Lord finished. "I will stay with her" Kili declared, and Bofur said he would go inform the others. Lord Elrond took his leave. Kili climbed on to the bed, and pulled Bella up against his chest, wrapping an arm around her. He was relieved when she didn't protest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! two chapters on the same day


	9. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella starts her recovery, Kili's past is revealed, and Dwalin begins to question his loyalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Past Rape, Violence, Language.  
>  Wow! one of my longest chapters yet!

"Wait" Bofur yelled, as he ran down to the Courtyard where the other dwarves were gathering their belongings. "Wait! We can’t go!" He managed to gasp out, as he came to a stop beside Balin. "Why not" Dwalin snapped. "Because" Bofur bit back, "Miss Baggins has been seriously injured. Kili has taken her to the Healing Rooms", drawing shocked gasps from the assembled dwarves. "Is Bella going to be okay?" Ori asked sadly. The young dwarf had grown quite fond of the hobbit throughout the journey. Of course, it helped that they both had similar hobbies (knitting and reading). Ori jumped when his eldest brother laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I don’t know, laddie" Bofur replied sadly, before Gloin demanded "Who did it?! Was it those pointy eared tree shaggers?!"  
"No, Gloin" Bofur responded. But before he could say anything else, Dwalin suddenly piped up. "He’s right. The Elves didn’t this".  
"But who would do such a thing?!" Dori asked. Suddenly they heard a groan coming from the top of the stairs, and moments later, a hung-over Fili trudged down to the Company. "What’s everyone so worked up about?" He demanded, noticing the tense looks on the others faces. "YOU BASTARD"! Bofur screamed, before launching himself at the blond haired dwarf. Dwalin and Gloin quickly restrained Bofur, while the others looked on with shock and anger. "It was YOU?" Oin asked, incredulously. "You hurt Bella!" Ori piped up, quickly catching on to Oin’s train of thought, the other dwarves joining him, and the Courtyard was quickly filled with yells and curses. "ENOUGH!" Thorin roared, startling the others into silence. "Regardless of what my nephew has done, he is STILL your Crown Prince, and you will treat him with the respect he deserves". "What about the respect he gave Bella?!" Bofur snapped, "he treated that poor lass like a pile of shit!". Balin suddenly intervened, and said "Bofur, Ori, Dori, why don’t you three head to the Healing Rooms, and check on Bella?." They reluctantly agreed, and started walking to the Healing Rooms.

When they reached their destination, they decided to go in separately, with Bofur going first, then Ori, and finally Dori. Bofur cautiously knocked on the door, and a voice said "come in", he tentatively opened the door and walked inside. Lord Elrond was standing beside the bed, his hands hovering over Bella’s stomach, while chanting something in Elvish. Kili was perched on a chair on Bella’s other side, holding her hand, while Gandalf sat in a corner of the room, puffing on his pipe.  
Kili glanced up when Bofur walked in, but quickly turned his attention back to the hobbit, but Gandalf motioned for Bofur to come over to him. "Is Bella going to be alright?" was the first question that escaped his mouth. The wizard was silent for a moment, and replied "you should ask Lord Elrond. He is a renowned healer, and will have more information than I". Bofur looked over at the bed, and asked "what is he doing?". "I was performing a healing spell. It is designed to speed up the body’s natural healing process" Lord Elrond himself replied, lowering his hands and stepping back from the bed. Before Bofur could open his mouth, Kili suddenly demanded, "is she going to be okay?". The Elf Lord looked at the young dwarf, before saying "I have healed her physical wounds, however I can’t fix the mental ones. She will need much love and support if she is to heal completely. Let me make this clear: Miss Baggins went through a horrific ordeal, and I also discovered that she was a virgin up until the moment she was raped. Miss Baggins will bear the scars for the rest of her life, but the fact that she made it this far, is a sign of her true courage and perseverance. Unfortunately, the fight is now up to Miss Baggins".

When the Elf Lord finished speaking, Bofur was close to tears, and even Gandalf’s eyes were glistening. Kili however, looked completely unfazed by Lord Elrond’s words. Bofur noticed this, and lashed out. "Miss Baggins has been through living hell, and yet YOU sit here acting as though she cut her finger! I appreciate the fact that you brought her here, but since you don’t have a heart, why don’t you just leave!" Bofur finished his tirade. Kili sat perfectly still during Bofur’s rant, and when silence fell again, he opened his mouth. "I’m afraid you are mistaken, Master Bofur. I am deeply moved by Bella’s plight, in fact I’m mentally screaming with rage, but while It looks like I don’t give a damn, I  
DO give a damn. I only look like that because I’ve been there before! My whole family has treated me like pile of shit ever since I was born. LOOK!" He yelled, wrenching his shirt off and allowing the others to see the scars littered across his body. "THIS IS ME! IVE BEEN RAPED BY MY OWN BROTHER AND UNCLE, EVER SINCE I CAME OF AGE! BEFORE THAT, I  
SPENT MY CHILDHOOD DOING CHORES FOR MY FAMILY! SO DONT YOU DARE SAY THAT I DONT CARE ABOUT THE HOBBIT, BECAUSE I DO! I DONT JUST CARE ABOUT HER, I LOVE HER!" He screamed, before realizing what he said at the end. "I love her" Kili whispered, voice breaking. He seemed to forget about the others in the room, and jumped when Gandalf coughed.

 

Kili looked up and met the shocked and sad faces of Lord Elrond, Bofur, Gandalf, and Dori and Ori, the latter having come inside to investigate the commotion. Kili opened his mouth, but quickly shut it again when Bella’s eyelids fluttered. "Bella?" He said gently. "Bella, can you hear me?" Emerald green eyes suddenly shot open, and looked at him. Bella flinched, and immediately tried to get further away. "Bella?" Kili said hesitantly. "G-get a-away from m-me!" The terrified hobbit stammered, too caught up in the events of the past ten days, to realize the fact that she was safe. "Don’t move around too much" Lord Elrond warned soothingly, but it was too late. In her haste to get away from Kili, Bella tore open the wounds that lined her private parts, and she started bleeding profusely. "Miss Baggins, you need to calm down, otherwise you will only injure yourself further" Lord Elrond  
warned again, slowly stepping toward the bed. "Get away! I know you are only here so you can bring me back to THEM! But I’m not going without a fight!" Bella screamed. Her pain addled mind thought that Elrond and Kili were in league with her captors, and they were either going to violate her themselves, or they would drag her back to Thorin and Fili, and then her torment would continue until she died from starvation and dehydration or blood loss. ’I won’t let that happen!’ She resolved, and continued to  
fight, although her struggles were weaker as shock kicked in. "I want everyone except Gandalf, to leave! The amount of people in this room is scaring her" Lord Elrond ordered. Kili opened his mouth to protest, but was quickly cut off by Gandalf, who gave him a stern glare that left no room for arguments. The young dwarf glared at the wizard, but allowed himself to be dragged out by Bofur. The dwarves left the room and headed down to the Courtyard. 

As soon as they got there, Kili was immediately set upon by Fili. "Where the hell have you been?! My room is an absolute mess! Get up there and clean it. And when you’re finished, come back down and give me a blow job" The blond haired dwarf ordered, then licked his lips at the sight of his bed slave. "NO!" Bofur yelled, startling everyone, including Fili himself. "You will no longer lay a finger on him!" The usually care free dwarf growled, suddenly remembering the scars on Kili’s body. "Who are YOU to tell ME what I do with my slave?! You’re just a lowly, inbred, filthy miner! I am a PRINCE!! I TELL YOU WHAT TO DO, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!" The young dwarf screamed into his face, spraying spittle everywhere. Bombur and Bifur were being held back by Dwalin and Gloin, enraged that their brother and cousin respectively, was being called a ’lowly, inbred, filthy miner’. "ENOUGH!" Thorin roared, effectively silencing everyone. Fili! Step away from Bofur, and keep your mouth shut. Bofur" the King growled, slowly walking towards the fuming Miner, "If you EVER talk to my nephew in that way again, you will be dead faster than you can say Erebor." Bofur opened his mouth to argue, but quickly shut it again at Balin’s stern look. "Fili" Thorin ordered, "I need to talk to you in private". The young dwarf agreed, shooting Bofur a filthy glare he walked past. "What happened?" Balin asked, once the two dwarves were out of earshot.

 

"Kili" Bofur started, "Kili told us all about the abuse he’s endured by his own family, throughout his whole life. It’s- no one should ever have to go through that, and now the same thing happened to Bella" he finished, voice breaking. The other dwarves all hung their heads in sadness. "Dwalin and I have known that boy ever since he was born, and some ways we are more of a family to him. Whenever his family said something bad to him, he would always come over to our house. I would give the lad some cookies and milk, and he would sit at the table with me, while I did some paperwork and Kili did some drawing. He is very talented with a pencil and paper" Balin said, smiling wistfully at the memories.  
"Of course, his family would disagree with me. They merely saw him as a burden, just another mouth to feed. Kili had to do all the chores around the house, while his mother sat around and had tea with the other dwarrowdams who came around." He was interrupted by Gloin, who said "Aye, Muriel was always coming home, raging about the way they treated the lad." Balin waited until the red haired dwarf finished speaking, and continued. "The neglect continued that way for much of Kili’s childhood. If he disobeyed or did a chore wrong, there would be severe consequences. Sometimes, Thorin would whip him with his belt, other times, the lad would go without food for a week. One day, his mother got so angry with him, that she made him sleep outside in the snow. Kili was ill for weeks afterwards. Kili endured the abuse by trying to be good. He succeeded for a while, but the abuse changed as he grew older. Fili began to view him as being attractive and started touching him inappropriately. They were small touches at first, but Fili kept growing bolder. Then, on the night Kili came of age, he’s life got even worse. Kili was lying in bed, reading a book, when Fili entered his bedroom, tore his trousers off, pinned him on the bed, and brutally raped him. Kili’s screams sent Thorin running into the room, where he saw Fili thrusting into him with abandon. However, instead of stopping the assault, Thorin joined in. Kili was never the same after that night" Balin concluded, tears running down his face. 

He looked up, and saw everyone either sobbing openly, or trying to hide their tears. "Why would they do this?" Dori asked, who was trying to comfort Ori. "As some of you have noticed, Kili doesn’t look like a typical dwarf. He is very slender, with long silky hair. Because of his looks, his family despises him. They think Mahal has cursed them with the ’so-called abomination’." Cries of outrage immediately followed Balin’s words. Suddenly, Thorin and Fili re-joined the group. "We leave in ten minutes" Thorin ordered, spurring protests from the others. "This is not open for discussion" Thorin snapped. "What about the hobbit? She will need at least a week to recover!" Balin argued, but was silenced with a glare. "We leave in ten minutes. Dwalin, go fetch the hobbit" Thorin ordered, before saying, "If the wizard and the Elf give you any trouble, say you will kill the burglar if they try to  
intervene". Dwalin glared at his King for a moment, and grunted his affirmative, before walking up the stairs and through the hallways. Thankfully, Bella’s room was deserted, apart from the hobbit herself. "Miss Baggins" Dwalin said, startling the hobbit. "Please, leave me alone!" She begged. "I can’t do that, lassie" Dwalin replied, "We are leaving in five minutes". "Fine, I’ll just stay here. Not an option either, lassie. You signed a contract, you need to fulfil your duty to the Company". The hobbit let out a small "oh" at the mention of her contract, and reluctantly got out of bed. Her legs wobbled as soon as she touched the ground, and would have fallen if Dwalin hadn’t grabbed her. She immediately freaked out when the burly dwarf touched her. "Let go of me!" Bella squeaked, and Dwalin immediately let her go. Once Bella was sure she could stand without falling over, she hobbled over to the wardrobe and got some clothes out. Her old clothes had been destroyed by Fili, but the Elves had managed to copy the design into some new clothes. They were made of a very soft and light fabric, and weighed almost nothing she put them on. Dwalin kept his eyes averted to give her some privacy, but he didn’t miss the fading bite marks and cuts that were littered across her small body. He also saw her ribs sticking out clearly through her skin, and felt a great surge of anger toward Fili. Dwalin had grown quite protective of the hobbit, and had come to think of her as a daughter. The way that smug little shit of a prince treated her, was disgusting, and Dwalin wished he could bash  
the little bastards face into his thick skull.

 

"I’m ready" Bella said quietly, startling Dwalin out of his thoughts. He turned around and saw her fully dressed, eyes looking down at the floor. "Let’s go meet the others" Dwalin said gently, and added "listen Bella, I’m sorry about this. I mean, you have every right to remain here with the Elves, and I’m sure the other dwarves would agree with me. Unfortunately, Thorin is my King, and I am sworn to serve and obey him, even if I don’t like some of his choices". He was interrupted by a small hand being placed on his  
thick arm. "I-I don’t blame you, Dwalin" she said softly. "In fact, you are like an adopted father to me, and I feel safe with you by my side" she concluded, smiling softly. Dwalin’s heart nearly broke at her words, and he resolved to protect her from here on out. Even from Thorin.  
Together, they walked down to the Courtyard, where the rest of the Company were assembled and ready to head out. It was nearly dawn, and they wanted to leave before anyone else saw them. All the dwarves (minus Thorin and Fili) smiled at Bella as they came in to view. Dwalin could feel Bella tensing up beside him when she saw Thorin and Fili, and he hastened to reassure her that nothing would happen, so long as Dwalin was around. She relaxed a bit , but still kept a wary eye on the two royals, and  
never went far from Dwalin’s side. Thorin glared at the hobbit, then said "Let’s move out". The others grudgingly shouldered their packs and headed out. Bella, Dwalin, Kili, Bofur, and Gloin and Oin were the last ones in the line. The dwarves chose to stay behind, because they all wanted to keep an eye on their burglar. Eventually, Rivendell was out of sight, and the World was ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments keep my muse happy :-)

**Author's Note:**

> CLIFF-HANGER!!!!!!!  
> Please review, and please read the warnings at the start of each chapter, as they may change


End file.
